


【气宇轩扬】画儿

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】画儿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



1.犹记初见，眉眼似画卷，灯火缱绻，暗香顾影怜

以前，富商王家大少遇见位名为“轩”的穷书生，少爷欣赏穷书生的才华，便请他入住府邸，书生轩才华横溢，也感激王爷的赏识，为其画了不少画。每幅画都堪称惊艳。

这一日，浓郁的彩色从宣纸上蔓延开，又渐渐渗透进黑色里，与其融为一体。一滴墨滴落到纸上，慢慢地晕染开，即使之后书生再拿水去稀释，也是有什么不一样了。

画上只有一人，面容清丽，一双清澈的碧眸仿佛有水波流转，樱色的头发隔着画纸都能感受到其柔软的质地。

自打那日起，书生轩不再为其他画提笔，总是对着那画像举笔，随后又无可奈何的放下。少爷提议大可不必如此，不如就此弃笔从官。可这位书生偏生清高自傲，拒不接受贵人安排的官差职位，分文未收，只身一人便离了贵人而去。

像书生这样家境不算贫寒可也不算富裕的学子，既犯不着去和那些真正家境贫寒的考生一起挤免费但条件糟糕的官办会馆，又不像门第高贵且富裕的官宦之后能够住的起京里的大宅又或是日日住着客栈，自然靠着变卖字画为生。

一日路遇昔日瞧他不顺的公子哥，见他一身落魄，自然不会轻易放过。等书生踏进家门，几个壮汉家丁就把狠狠揍了一顿不说，连家里的大小字画都不放过，全部一抢而空。

“你们要作什么？？不，不可，这幅画不可！！！！”

“全都拿走！！！”

“拿什么都可，唯独这幅画，我还未作完！！！！！”王书生浑身是伤，脸上肿的不像样子，青一块紫一块，一只眼睛还流着血。身上的暗色衣服破破烂烂的，连异色补丁都被割破吊在袖子上。他脸色煞白，薄唇紧紧抿着，被冻的毫无血色，初春凄寒，书生却只着单薄的长衫，长衫上斑驳着血迹。回到家收拾残局，重搭起窝，又出去寻了些干燥柴火。就着水把干粮送下肚，身上暖起来的书生四下打量了一番，烛台上还有些残蜡，便一一点亮。

被抢走的那天起，那副画便有了意识，也从此被禁锢在了画中。画儿被各路达官显贵经手，流转三教九流，他见过很多的人，有的将画儿视若珍宝，有的将画儿束之高阁。

起初的画儿，不过是个流于村落的小妖，灵智未开，尚未化形，无姓无名，不分性别。灵智初起后，画儿便化成了清秀的模样。但也从来没有离开过画卷，拥有一个属于自己的一生。

画轴和画卷切口平整，缺了角、烧了卷页，画卷之上的内容自此断开，最终流落到花街柳巷，跟了一位头牌花魁，终日被禁锢在里面，整日里看着那些人吹花箫、喝花酒、声色犬马。

画妖其实很脆弱，本体受到损伤的话，没有旁人无法自救，他想要寻回书生，可是他能向谁求助呢？自有灵识开始，他一直都是一个人，不知道自己的一切，不知道这世间的一切。

书生被迫捡起画笔，但凡谁家公子哥给个三五文赏钱，什么不入流的春宫图他也舔着脸画了便是了。也不知是哪家公子哥这般大方，给了5两银子作一幅《春宫合欢》，书生在家草草作画几日都不得下手，终作出一幅。

跟着管家走过影壁，穿过回廊，片刻后看到一身便服的少爷长正立在花楼包房厅内，早  
早地等候着。因之前见过，两人拱手做礼，笑而不语。

“原来是你啊，轩兄别来无恙。”少爷拱手以礼相待。

书生闻言低头，呈上《春宫图》，抬眼看见的便是自己丢了数月的画作，他脚步微顿，眼神与画中人触碰的瞬间，恰如怦然心动的那次初见。他欲言又止：“敢问，壁上那幅画......从何得来？”

“这幅？不知从何而来，赠予花楼头牌，作个玩好。”

“轩兄喜欢？且拿去便是！”展开的残旧画卷，发出幽幽白光，凝结成人型，正是那画中清丽美人。白衣胜雪、光彩夺目，风情万种的花楼女子与之相比显得庸脂俗粉起来。书生上前拜谢，一手捧画儿，指尖抚过，轻描淡写的压平了画上的褶皱。

书生“嗯”了一声，从不抬眼瞧周边庸脂俗粉，几丝碎发落下垂在耳边也不管，饮了口茶润润有些干涸的喉咙，而后若有所思地叹道：“此画，是小生唯一的寄托......画也是有灵魂的。”

画儿惊异于着舒服的感觉，这就是温度吗？那是画儿第一次感受到热。门那位书生撑着伞，穿着一身白衣，外面却披着红色的大氅，很有风骨。他又看到这位小书生手里捧着自己，手不释卷的模样，脚下的白锦履却是纤尘不染。看上去真真仙气卓然，英伟不凡，画儿觉得自己的心，竟然动了一动。

2.唯有因果，几番轮转，生生不灭。

“我倒是不知你喜欢书画。”

“一份思念会藏于画中，画也是有灵魂的。”

三千微尘明镜里面，执意难求，各有业障，画儿还是随书生回了家。

谈不上是家，发黄的墙面、简陋破旧的家具、漏雨的屋顶，几近家徒四壁。这夜，窗户咄咄震动，炉上青烟乱了方向，原本平静的茶水里，一圈连着一圈漾开，方圆百里廖无人烟，只有这一处落脚之地，

饮茶的动作突然停止，书生放下茶杯，凌乱的脚步声却越来越近。

风停，门外一声响。

书生一惊，问道：“谁啊？”

“吱呀——”一声，门被推开了。

王皓轩迅速警惕地盯着门口。

那是一个看起来和他一般大小的人，墨发没有挽起，面容不施粉黛而颜色似朝霞映雪，柳叶眉，淡紫眸，眼尾上挑。左眼下方三颗水滴状泪痣，痣尾都聚在一起，像半朵墨花。

他虚弱的抬起头，果然看见不远处有一个墨色身影。他想看清楚是谁，却突然两眼一黑昏死过去。

“公子.......”这是他陷入无意识前听到的最后声音。

不知道在无意识中待了多久，书生轩渐渐转醒过来。朦胧微光刺激瞳孔，令他略微清醒了些。他挣扎着坐起，全身依旧酸痛，但比之前好多了。晃晃依旧晕乎的脑袋，片刻后抬起头，透过薄纱，发现自己坐在草塌上。

“公子......”伸进来一对曼妙雪白的玉臂，一个婀娜的身姿款步入殿，步步生莲，步步都踏在书生的心田。走到近前，他低身行礼，身上寸寸薄衫遮不住引人遐想的雪白，火光中，他的唇边眉梢带起摄人心魄的好看。

“你、你你怎的不着衣？”转身以对发现其仍旧未着衣衫，急忙用衣袍遮住了自己的视线。

“着衣？何为着衣？奴家....奴家不会......”小嘴瓣一动一动的，小鼻子一皱一皱的，红色水润的眼睛盯着书生一眨不眨，这才反应过来自己竟是未着寸缕，以前未化形时只见人类穿衣，如今在这茅草屋，他要如何寻衣穿戴？

“人类应着衣，才得体，你....可是小生这又没有衣物.....这可如何是好啊。”

“不妨，公子....转过身，不许偷看~”书生乖巧转身，拿书本遮掩，转眼，画儿便手挽薄雾拖地烟纱，风鬟雾鬓，发中别着珠花簪。双目生神，眼眉之间点着一抹金调点，撩人心弦，真真是一位绝色佳人。一只白色绣花鞋踏过门槛，紧接着是墨色渐变的裙摆，他仔细打量着来人，吓得往后连着退了几步。

奔进草房，画儿初化人形，黑发如瀑、体态纤细修长，五官更是娟秀俊俏，眼下一痣平添风情，离他三尺远，结巴着问：“姑...姑娘....这是.....”

“怎得.....和仙子一般.....”

“奴家.....奴家并非仙子.......也不是姑娘....”画儿有点虚，他一时散了心神、化形不稳，怕露了马脚，眼眶着泪水打着转儿的委屈。

“公子....认不得奴家了嘛？公子......”烟灰飘到了美人的鼻子上，本来粉粉嫩嫩的小鼻子一下就红了，他开了下口，嘴却是停下来了，可是泪却开始在那眼睛里蓄上了，吸吸鼻子，委委屈屈的说。

算得上精怪里化出人形最好看的一个，长袍在裙摆渐变成墨色，他穿起来不显臃肿，更衬身材凹凸有致。白皙的皮肤，带有古韵美的五官，真真是一个美人，就是这个娇艳的美人，让人忍不住想一亲芳泽的美人，尽管是个男子。

额间的那颗朱砂痣，红的鲜艳，就像画中一样，明媚动人。

书生觉得自己的嗓子痒痒的，又涩涩的，站了一下说道“小生....确实不认得。”

画儿半月不曾进食，弹尽粮绝了就一直靠成精后修出来的那点微弱法力硬撑，至今自是已然瘦脱了相、双颊凹陷下去、过分纤细的四肢死死蜷紧嶙峋的躯干，眼睛红肿得不成样子，泪水却就是止不住地顺着脸颊往下淌。

“那，小公子家在哪儿？”

“家为何物？”

听见“家”这一字，画儿身形一顿，鼻头又酸了，小脑袋往胸口一缩、我见犹怜。

“那你的父母呢？”

“奴家.....不曾有父母.....奴家，能跟着伺候公子嘛......”

于是，明知荒唐，他看了下画儿柔软的脸颊，心中泛起了酸软之感。

“那....从今往后，这里就是你的新家了，好吗？”

“公子你真好....”画儿抬起袖子擦干眼睛、歪了歪脑袋，心说公子生得这样好看，画儿不言语了，埋下小脑袋蹭着他的胸口，半晌后才哑着嗓子道。

“不可，不可！！！！你......可知矜持为何物？”静默在旁的书生轩，看着眼前突攀过来的一双藕臂，感受到后背娇软的身躯，登时染上一层红晕，仙子特有的馨香充斥着他的鼻腔，一双丹凤眼懊恼的眯成一条细线，一时间人都要软了下去。

“矜.....持？又为......何物？”听其娇憨而又懵懂的反问，书生轩终是受不住的使用灵力将其弹离自己丈外远。

“矜持，矜持就是.....哎呀，小生日后给你解释。”总算抬眼瞧他，这人，确实不同于他白天花楼里花魁油然散发的妖娆妩媚，举止间多了些娇俏可爱，令转身回眸的书生轩不禁慌了下心神。画儿有妖的所有气息，却又全然不同，清清淡淡的.......就像，就像是那清晨的露水，甘甜可口。他常常偷看，书生读书他看着，书生作画他看着，画儿未入尘世，有很多事情都不明白，只是觉得这个人，很好看。

“哦，公子，奴家还没有名字....可否赐奴家一名？”他从书桌后一点一点的靠近最后躲在那青瓷瓶的之后，连身影都躲不住。他看公子挥笔，笔端绽出一朵花来，真真的，忍不住就笑了。

“扬轻袿之猗靡兮，今后就叫你，扬儿吧。”书生轩发现了那灼灼的目光，简直片刻都不肯离开自己身。伸手轻挽，画儿便如一朵花般落在指尖，浅墨色纱衣罩着小小的身子，一双黑亮的眼眸却是如横波秋水氲氲情丝，柔软明艳的让人心生欢喜。

“好，那奴家打今儿起，就是扬儿~”柔柔的一双眼直视过来，抿了唇小心的笑着，饶是抵得住大千红尘几遭的书生，也要醉了。低低的笑声伴着清朗磁性的声线，化作一缕清风般的落在画儿的耳中。

“君身着白衣，执笔作画

挥毫洒墨时不事诞出余

余初见倾心，复见着迷

唯冀平生与君相依

余经数年之久，自画去

尽法化人形伴与君侧

谁知一场动乱，将余带去君之侧

日日思君不见君，夜夜泣诉无人应。”

3.思绪寂寂悄悄，今日再相逢，君令我心踉踉跄跄

“公子，瞧奴家，好看不好看呀”

“好看，可是，不妥！又不着衣物！”

“那些男人喜欢不着衣物啊~他们在花楼看着奴家，说奴家若是个女子，定能祸国。”扬儿边说边从床榻直接跳了下来，他还不习惯人间的礼数，依旧喜欢光着身子在草屋跑来跑去。

“男人？胡闹！赤身裸体，成何体统......”

“嗯？公子说的，奴家.....又听不懂了......”

“不可再理会那些...那些不入流的人。”

“可是他们很好啊，他们会给主子打赏银两，他们还会教画儿很多稀奇事儿~他们说，要爱笑，会撒娇，会打扮~公子才喜欢~”

新嫁娘，美嫁娘，嫁个东邻小檀郎，墙头马上结契好。新嫁娘，美嫁娘，嫁个宦海探花郎，花前月下约琴好。新嫁娘，美嫁娘，嫁个金陵乌衣郎，王谢堂前缔燕好。

“扬儿这些是跟谁学的？”

“跟花魁.....花魁会很多曲儿~”

书生似懂非懂地点了点头，拿着洗的泛白的衣衫追着扬儿跑，他是个文弱书生，怎追得上这个灵巧的画妖。气喘吁吁的追逐着，回头瞧见他的扬儿正光着脚晃荡着脚丫，双手轻轻搭在腿上，哼着低低的小调，月色轻盈澄澈洒落在侧脸上，睫毛下如水眸子熠熠生光。

是一个雨夜。

朦胧的烟与夜色逐渐融为一体，外面黑压压一片，只听见呼呼的风声和簌簌的雪，远处还有山雀的叫声在茅草屋里回荡。

书生轩看到眼前有一仙子背对着他，瀑布般的青丝遮住了他蜷缩的身段，以致于他竟未发现此人未着寸缕，恼怒之余只得慌乱背过身去，没曾想睡着睡着又紧紧搂住了扬儿。

怕冷的扬儿窝在床上，裹着被子看着他看书。

外面下着雨，淅淅沥沥的，像是春蚕啃食桑叶那样。本来是最容易让人忧伤的秋雨，然而对于画儿来说，听雨看书却是最惬意不过的事。

扬儿依旧不喜欢穿人类的衣服，总是调皮的裸着帮他晒衣服、晒字画，手如柔荑，肤如凝脂，领如蝤蛴，齿如瓠犀，螓首蛾眉，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮，整个人看上去都软乎乎的，很好欺负的模样，一开心就变成一幅画飘在家里。

“公子，扬儿冷~公子能否抱抱扬儿？”等书生收拾完躺在床上，已经是一个时辰之后的事了。扬儿怕冷，窝在被子里还瑟瑟发抖。反而是书生，身体十分强健，甚至还有些畏热。画儿忍不住往他身边蹭了蹭，鼻腔里是他身上传来的墨香，书生连耳朵都有点热热的。

这个公子，是真的很好呢。他慢慢地蹭过去，湖蓝色的眼睛盯着书生，脸上越来越红，耳朵也越来越烫。奇怪的是他一靠近书生，就看到胯间阳巨重新肿大，仿若比平时更粗长几分。

“公子.....你这里好热~扬儿....扬儿要怎么做呢？”扬儿贴着他的身体，感觉到了后面有个东西直直顶着他，顶的他难受。那阳物通体红得发紫，青筋暴起，甚是骇人。俯下身，跪在竹席上，张开嘴凑上去，饱满的囊袋垂在他眼前。他很好奇这是为什么，公子如何成为这样了，扶住半硬半软的分身，搓揉几下，便将发带缠绕其上，随后低头舔舐囊袋，腥臊带着一股古怪的味道灌入口鼻。

“好热.....公子.......公子你哪里不舒服吗，奴家....奴家想要帮帮你，可是奴家....奴家不会....”扬儿垂着眼睛，默不作声，捉住书生大腿根部，开始沿着内侧肌肤寸寸舔舐吮咬，到了中间，葱白小手捏着玩儿了几下，见那物愈发红肿，就吓得乖乖抬头继续舔舐着巨物，边思索着，嘴上动作也慢了下来。

“呃....呜呜......唔”巨大的东西在缓缓移动，扬儿低下头伸出舌头舔舐起来。那阳物过于巨大，才不过咬入一半就已经顶住他的喉咙。他下颚完全无法活动，呛得一阵猛咳，泪花翻滚。

“奴家咬了一下，怎么，怎么越来越大了？”连两个可爱的球体也照顾到，书生已经皱着眉止不住呻吟，液体越流越多。老实乖巧当了多年的好孩子，书生原先根本不知道，原来自己竟有如此淫乱放荡不知羞的一面。

“呃.....”书生发出隐忍而略带痛苦的低吼。扬儿错愕地摊开手掌，看着掌心浓稠的白液，那液体浓稠而咸腥。更难得的是，随着扬儿修为日深，隐约能感受到男子阳精中蕴含的真灵，书生轩的米青液几乎是入口即化。

唔，花酒巷那边的男人都是这样的，公子也是这般。

画儿这样想，精气原来是这个味道的吗？居然是液体吗？有点腥，有点甜，还有点铁锈味......

书生是被自己魅惑了吧，都不反抗，感觉眼里还有笑意。唔，不对，怎么哪里不对，怎么浑身都有点热.......还有.......某个不可言说的部位，有点过于活跃了.......

夜色渐浓，偏西角挂着一轮圆月，丝丝暗灰色的薄云围绕，含羞半露。暗沉沉的夜色里，扬儿发出了温柔又羞涩的声音，一点一点，像将将取出来的蜜糖，流淌在人的心底。

耳廓被贴住，扬儿轻巧的吻着他，埋首在他的颈项间，渐渐低缓下去。

书生轩歪过头一看，看着扬儿裸着身子，撑着脸侧着身子趴在自己身侧，眼中带笑直勾勾地望着他，朝自己展出温柔宠溺的笑意。

“公子，醒啦？”俯下身来，将柔软的吻轻轻印上他唇角，声音软绵绵之余带着几分慵懒的撒娇的意味。

“你，扬儿不可，太失礼！”

“抱歉，抱歉，公子，奴家...奴家是不是做错了....”敏感的耳尖被侵略，扬儿柔软的脸颊在他怀里难耐的蹭蹭。书生手却被覆上，耳畔传来那人柔和的声音，淡雅的气息揉着早春的书画香气。

“扬儿你，你，你再这样.......我可生气了。”书生看到自己双腿内侧肌肤留下片片红痕与水迹，变得焦躁起来。

“咸咸的.....公子为什么生气，奴家做错什么了.....奴家还要给公子当娘子呢~”他顿时心如擂鼓，无任何经验的他实在不习惯与画妖亲密接触，有了情动再平常不过。

欲望上来的很快。

“唔...对....对不起....嗯啊.....”扬儿一抽一噎。

“奴家不是......故意的。”他已经被欲望冲昏头脑，无法再考虑，双眼带着渴求地看着他。但是他并不懂，他只知道，书生抱着他的时候，他会发热，书生也会发热，很想很想去施展自己。像是身体内藏了一汪湖，之前不过是湖面水波漾漾，现在水温升高，波涛汹涌，潮水一波波漫上来。

“不，扬儿并无做错什么。可.....既如此，我....我便娶了你，如何？？”画儿哪里经得起男人这般温柔，只好点点头，闷哼一声，腰间发软，不由自主向后倒去，书生轩伸手接住他，很有分寸的将他圈在他的怀抱。

“真可爱。”书生轩带着笑的声音突然在他耳畔响起，男人带着热气的身体覆上来，却又在即将靠在他脊背上时顿住。突然，耳垂湿热。

那瓢泼大雨不知何时停住的。外面一片泥泞，空气夹杂着雨后的湿润与清新的气息。天空一碧如洗，灿烂的阳光正从枝叶的缝隙间射下来，形成一束束粗细不均的光柱，把飘荡着轻纱般薄雾的林荫照得通亮。

书生轩怕他冷最后还是给他加了被子，他声音有些小，可是还是被宋继扬听见了，他说，“你们妖缠上一个人就赖着不走了吗？”扬儿光着脚一个劲儿哼着冷，往他被窝里钻，脸有些红，“是呀，要缠一辈子呢.......”

书生轩怎么也没想到，自己有朝一日会被一个小画妖占了便宜，他的唇冰冰凉凉的，书生轩叹了口气，伸手将扬儿轻轻推开，“你这个小画儿....”扬儿理直气壮，一口咬在了他的脖子上。

“怎么了？公子都说要娶了我，那我不可以亲亲公子嘛？”书生轩转过头，恰巧看到扬儿有些回味一般地舔了一下唇，他认命般又叹了口气，然后伸手将小画妖的下巴一勾。

这个唇比方才来得更加热烈，书生轩的唇热乎乎的，扬儿喜欢这个味道。在扬儿用力想吸取这个味道时，有什么东西轻轻钻入了他的嘴里，扬儿把小舌头缩起来，开始和那个东西玩躲猫猫的游戏。

这个小画妖，平白无故的总要粘着人亲亲，他把亲亲当成了表达感谢的一种方式，生生被人占了便宜都不知道。

“那扬儿告诉我，方才可是饿了？饿了也不可乱吃，告诉公子，想吃什么？”一句话让画儿羞红了脸，想起刚刚自己失态的样子，好容易褪去清热的脸又羞得通红。于是，委屈巴巴，声音带了鼻音——

“是饿了，想吃烧饼.....还想吃肉.....”

4.你生得好看，穿上嫁衣的样子肯定更好看。

初春，落英缤纷，点点绯色绽放于枝头，和着阳光愈发明媚柔和。草庐旁萦绕着薄淡的雾霭，晨曦中散发着似仙般的空灵雅致，木门轻启，伸了个懒腰，哼着不知名的调子，沿着小路快步行走。山间风光旖旎，伴着空灵的鸟鸣。

幔帐在南风里游荡，薰炉升腾起袅袅的玫瑰烟黑夜中流淌，空气沾染着姹紫嫣红的浓香。

人界的欢畅即将绽放。

红绸纠缠，锣鼓喧天，凤冠借来星光点缀，天边的云霞裁出溢彩的华装，眼眸低垂，温婉模样，如瀑的黑发，白玉的面庞。

点燃了红烛，又袅袅秋风，舒展了心中的风流。

书生揽过他的肩，拂过他的发，书生轩低下头，轩轻启唇齿，在身下人可爱的脸颊舔吻，允吸。扬儿耳朵动了动，往他怀里又埋了埋。又同他笨拙的说着那些细细密密的情话，红了耳根，热了面颊，无名的野花在丛间引来蝶彩蜂黄，嘴角是谁的湿热蔓延，将山无陵，天地合的誓言刻进了你侬我侬的牵缠里，缓缓地流淌。

就这样兀然的闯进了书生的梦中，书生轻叩轿门，将他的手握进了掌心，此后的长久岁月，他便为他研毕生的墨香，写长短的水词。

“前几日去了空山祈福，据说很是灵验。也得了高僧些许指点。”扬儿缩在被窝里，被面鸳鸯和花苞，上面有他用青丝线歪歪扭扭绣的一个“囍”字。他小媳妇低着头，慢慢抬起了双眸。眼神触碰的瞬间，恰如怦然心动的那次初见。

“扬儿求了什么？”

“长相厮守，儿孙满堂。”

书生轩喜欢他这样的女儿情态，看看前后，凑在他耳边低语，声音沙哑低沉道：“入了洞房，你我二人便可，长相厮守，儿孙满堂。”

“公子.....我们真的成亲了。”他抚过书生轩的脸，难掩欣悦之情，娇嗔道。

“还未算成亲，还差一点呢。”书生轩搂着他，悄声提醒他，“还没入洞房呢。”

他解扣子的动作一顿，书生轩紧跟着又催他说，温热气息拂在耳朵上，害他身子发软。扬儿羞涩地捶他一拳：“公子笑话人家.....整天就想些不正经的，奴家才不要跟公子儿孙满堂？”

“盖上喜被，别乱动。”似乎感觉到书生低沉的声音紧贴着他的耳畔，扬儿忍不住红了耳朵。

“不，不是喜被....公子......”扬儿笑了，眉目含情，一顾倾城。额头渗出一层细密的汗，书生轩抽出纸巾要帮他擦干净，他努力提起一点力气，软绵绵去打他的手。

“怎地不是喜被？还有，成亲了，不该称为相公吗？”扬儿脸上更是红了，他有些恼羞地回头瞪着眼前的人。

“怎么不做了。是不是扬儿哪里做的不妥？？”书生轩呼吸渐渐急促，小腹处开始燃起一把浓烈大火，他仰起脖颈，喉结滚动，享受着感官带来的刺激，长叹一声。他几乎将自己嵌入了书生轩的怀里，那涌动便悄然无声地漫上神经，带动着潜伏在肉体内的骚动。

扬儿双手张开，拥住身前清瘦的腰肢，解开书生轩身前身后的衣带。那衣衫尽是脱下，那一身姣好的皮、肉在昏黄的灯光之下，如浸染了蜜糖一般，透露着蛊、人的香气。

“扬儿....我，我并不知该如何行房事。”书生轩温热的吐息喷洒在鬓角耳畔，耳垂上那一点软肉被慢条斯理在唇中辗转研磨。电流流窜而过，头皮发麻，还在他耳垂上作乱的唇间溢出一声轻笑。

“痒....”耳垂上他造成的触感太过强烈，湿热温软的舌偶尔不经意般擦过耳窝，带起娇嫩皮肤一道道如触电般的战栗，小画妖忍不住微微喘息，抬起手试图推拒。

“我怕，我怕我这么荒唐……扬儿会觉得我风流。”书生未尝过情事，笨拙而青涩，丝毫不讲求技巧与章法。双手在他身上胡乱地游走，薄唇吻遍冰肌玉骨可处处浅尝辄止不敢深入。书生轩的声音中含着低低的喑哑与显而易见的迫切，眼中的渴求分明可睹，焚身的欲望几近喷薄而出。

他一举一动小心而谨慎，含上他的耳垂，断续的话语混着喷薄的热气含糊不清。

“奴家....”柔嫩的朱唇突然被封上，还未说完的话消化在交织缠绵的舌齿间，殷切的喘息，娇柔的呻吟。

“奴家该怎么做，奴家不懂......”突然白皙的身体破水而出，水从他的发丝、眉眼往下滴落，如瀑的黑发紧贴着玲珑有致的身子，春光若隐若现，引人浮想联翩。

一阵吃痛。

娇俏纯白的扬儿开始乖张，婉转承欢变成主动挑衅，下面的雄伟早已勃起蓄势待发，叫嚣般的要攻略城池。

“疼....唔唔....”扬儿的体力完全消耗殆尽，伸出软嫩的臂膀阻隔书生轩欢烈的缠绵悱恻，却更像半推半就的欲擒故纵，欲盖弥彰。随手伸手抱住了书生轩，贴近他灼热的身体，腿缠上了他的腰。

“轻点....弄疼我了....”

“扬儿疼，那我不做了，如果你不愿意也没…”书生轩双手托住他的翘臀，伸手把他拽入怀中，手环抱着他的细腰，抚摸着这光滑冰冷的玉体，炙热的大手抚摸中战栗着身子，在他耳边咬着耳垂道。

“不，愿意....奴家愿意，奴家喜欢....”黑发肆意飘动整个人显得撩人无比，轻咬下唇。书生轩的吻细细密密层层叠叠地急促落下，朵朵红晕绽在情人身上像簌簌灼灼的山茶。扬儿紧咬着下唇，粉面和着豆大的汗珠敷上艳丽的潮红，桃花眼中流露的情愫魅惑众生。

“不要不要....疼疼我吧....”扬儿眼前开始恍惚，有什么在骚动，急不可耐的，随着那双手，浇灭又燃烧。他惶惶唤他，像是委屈，又像是央求。

他总是这样，撩拨他，让他不得不向他求饶。

春水淅沥。

他不自觉地颤抖。

“呜.....为何....好痒，慢、慢些”他从嗓子里漫出一声呜咽。尽管腿心已经泥泞一片，当书生探索着拨开后面，手指试探着探入时，他还是忍不住发出一声重重的喘息。

手指缓慢深入。

“啊....感觉好怪异.....花魁她们也是这样子吗？”细小的褶皱被撑开抚平，又很快如含羞草般蜷缩绞紧，数以万计的神经末梢被快感席卷，湖泊里掀起风暴。书生并不熟知他的敏感点，只是凭借一双作画的好手，在那处软肉上加重力道，来回研磨，指尖偶尔无意地轻轻在那处柔软抠剐。

第二根。

第三根。

他无意识地轻哼，攥紧他的衣襟。

“扬儿，扬儿，这就是两体相亲成合抱，圆融奇妙。”快感销蚀骨骼，他如被抽去脊梁般瘫软，随着体内那根手指的动作蜷缩。指尖挑起织物的边缘，另外几根手指随即如游鱼般滑进去，没有任何预兆的，直接按压上小玉茎，两只手指夹住它轻轻向上提起。

“交加上下互扳掾,亲罢嘴儿低叫。”刺激来得突然，从相触的地方沿着脊髓上窜到大脑。

“痒.....里面....好痒，相公怎么办.....”满脸泪水的扬儿已经被欲望冲昏头脑，无法再考虑，双眼带着渴求地看着他。被异物入侵的感觉很明显，像是蚌壳里突然被塞入石子，每一块软肉都在推拒挤压，这种阻力显然无法阻挡它的深入，反倒让它前进的每一寸触感都被无限放大。

发如墨，肤如雪，整个人成粉嫩色，用阳物代替手指层层顶进，那空虚被逐渐填满，和风细雨般地，缓慢抽插。

“唔....相公...难受.....扬儿好痒......”他攥着他衣襟的手松了紧，紧了松。他被一根细丝颤抖着吊起，牵连着巅峰，又逼近深渊。体内躁动，湖泊翻滚着浪潮，偏偏得不到解脱。两只脚不自觉相缠着磨蹭，将腿间那只手夹得更紧。

“春潮带雨晚来急，来的未免也太急.....扬儿，疼么？”书生轩不再玩弄，将手上的动作加快，。

“不疼，好痒.....想要被相公疼......”牵着的细丝断了。如坠云端，整个人都蜷缩起来，模模糊糊感觉到书生轩的手顺着他颤抖的脊背一遍遍抚摸。

“相公.......”他从余韵中勉力抽回一点神智，想要转身看他，手掌却突然按上某个勃然大物，话顿时卡在嗓子里，哑然失语。

“……屁股痒。”扬儿声音还有些沙，吐出的字句短小，尾音却总有些勾人。前两次动作也是大起大落的，疼，但是他受得住，舒服大于痛楚。他，他什么时候.......什么时候学会的这些？

书生轩按住他想偷偷移开的手，低下头吻他的耳垂，经书生轩婉转低柔的语调一出，却像是在安抚一个撒娇的小孩子。

“扬儿帮帮我....帮帮我......”

他下意识缩紧身体，只感觉脸颊滚烫，声音低如蚊蝇，可可怜怜，惹人疼爱。

“怎么帮.....扬儿不会~怎么做~”小扬儿泪眼朦胧间，秀美面庞同样让情欲染上浅淡桃红，乌黑发丝披散肩头、带着和平常大家乖张模样截然相反的狂野凌乱，激的他下面硬了半分。

“疼的话就告诉我？不可忍着？”他调整进攻的姿势，提起灵活的腰身，书生轩深深呼出闷燥的一口气，潮湿的气流爬上扬儿的额尖鬓角、耳垂唇边，随着肢体的律动敲打着一切敏感部位，新鲜热乎得很。

“嗯....嗯.....”书生轩深深吸了口气，好在这里一片黑暗，足够遮掩他脸上的绯红。他伸手握住它，感觉它在他掌心重重一跳，心中也一跳。他胸膛起伏，抬起手轻轻在他的手背上蹭蹭，声音像是安抚，又像是引诱。

“我扶着你，乖...乖扬儿，动一动...动一动就好。”书生轩的手指上还有方才他体内的滑腻，抚过他的手背时带着湿黏的水意。按捺下体内模糊的躁动，握着它开始上下动作，手上的动作也逐渐加快，上上下下抚慰，但是预料中的喷射迟迟没来。

“嗯.......”书生轩向旁边偏偏头，再开口时嗓音低哑，“扬儿试着坐上来，这样扬儿不会累”

“什么....坐上何处？”扬儿像是听懂了，又像是没懂。沉溺在茫茫欲海中的画儿被暴躁的鹰隼啄食得意乱情迷、气息不稳，嘴角流出呜呜呜一通带着哭腔的软糯闷哼，修长的双腿却还是不由自主紧紧盘上了书生轩的笔杆腰，贴的那样近。

“坐上来，坐我这上面，我抱着扬儿，可好？”书生轩情欲里的声线愈发磁性，他伸手探进他的裙底，在犹存的滑腻上轻轻摩挲几下，娴熟挑拨起他的欲望。他很快被猝然的欲望击倒，软软瘫在他的肩头。

“那相公，轻一些，这样可好？”书生轩一手继续动作，一手环过他的腿弯，将他两腿分开，让他面对他。

“是这样吗？相公？扬儿做的对不对？啊哈......为何这么大.....”手指突然抽走，从快感的浪潮里回落，他还没有反应过来，环在他腰间的手突然一松，整个人随之下落。

“公子...不，不是....相公....扬儿唤错了。”他晃晃身子试图从中逃脱，却不料他手上力度突然一重，隔着胸衣乍然捏上乳首，在乳晕处画着圈圈，偶尔轻轻重重的揉捏，却在刚才那般刺激后显得平平淡淡，如隔靴搔痒。

“唔......相公这里痒.....不要~”手也仿佛卸下某种枷锁，再度发起的进攻毫不留情，揉捏按摩，在肌肤上肆意辗转，如燎原的火。脖颈上的吻也愈发急促似雨点，偶尔夹杂着一两记重而长的吮吸。

痒意磨人，他忍不住瑟缩双腿，刚好不偏不倚把他的手夹在腿心，书生轩的手一顿，微微沙哑的嗓音随即响在他的耳畔。

“扬儿，扬儿，害怕？”

“不怕，是....痒....后面痒.....”

“嗯？那扬儿是舒服还是不舒服？我笨....扬儿要告诉我。”书生轩低头吻上他的脖颈，胸前的那只手隔着胸衣。

书生轩托住他的后颈，自然地转头亲吻他，唇舌交缠，津液互换，身体里的火愈烧愈烈，原本在他胸前的手悄然向下，撩开里衣，沿着身体的弧线一路向上。

小扬儿又忍不住动动身子唤他，不是因为想要逃脱，而是因为胸前的触感让人难以满足。

“舒服.......”他想说什么，点了点头，又摇了摇头，却蓦然被他压下来的吻夺走呼吸，那只揽在他腰上的手向上揉捏着朱果，原本在腿弯的手也开始大腿内侧游走。

“哈.....相公，相公，抱抱扬儿~”异物骤然侵入，酸胀，酥软，瘙痒一齐袭来，他揪紧书生肩头的衣衫，唇齿间溢出一声难耐的轻吟。书生轩轻轻吸口气，借助重力吞进去一部分，但是还有大半在外面，偏偏身体重力大半压在那处，存在感极强，血管砰然跳动，酥麻地像是化了一般。

书生轩若有所思点点头，又忽地一笑，“还能更深一点吗？扬儿能起身吗？”这般说着，书生轩还轻轻动作，被塞满的那处有多酥麻，深处就有多空虚。

“可以，可以....”小画妖被七情六欲折磨的无法出逃，也不去管他意味深长的调笑，试探着向下压压身子。

书生轩停下了动作，唇畔噙了抹柔和的笑，没有阻止，也没有帮忙。方才他挑逗起的情欲稍有退却，此刻腿间虽有滑腻，他徒劳地扭动着身子向下，却因为动作不得法，总不得其入。

“奴家....可以，相公.....奴家喜欢相公这般对奴家。”他停下来，软声唤他。生轩掐住他的腰，将他按下去。他扶着他腰的动作隐忍克制，随着向下按的动作上顶的幅度却毫不留情，又深又重，直顶花心。

世上最赤诚的交合，本就圣洁又肮脏，纯净又淫乱。

“扬儿，扬儿....扬儿里面好热....”书生轩只觉得心神荡漾，瞬间升腾起前所未有的执拗，胡乱地含着爱人的舌尖，眼神迷离，如痴如醉，恣肆的快感激发他盛大的少年狂，腹肘交织臂股缱绻，反反复复深深浅浅，小画妖的声音气若游丝可依旧清越明亮。快感来得迅猛，浪头整个将他吞没。

他环住书生的脖颈，徒劳地抓住椅背想找个凭依，上位的姿势让那物没得很深，他又不满意似一次次按下他，于是每当他觉得不能更深时，又被顶弄得更深。

“啊~呜呜....别....轻点，轻点顶。”被突然的深顶侵蚀意识，脚趾在刺激下不自觉蜷缩。两人身躯紧密相叠，书生轩一手护在他的头顶一手揽住他的腰肢，每每深深撞击时便将他按下去。

“受不住了.....扬儿怕，扬儿难受......”他攀着他肩头央求，有些受不住，似痛苦似欢愉的喘息，方才再怎么碾压辗转，突然被侵入，好像被电过了一道，手不自觉抓紧床帷。

下身跟他紧紧贴着：“扬儿你夹我两下，我还能硬起来，我....我不是故意的，我只是....扬儿不要生气”。

“相公，就会.......欺负扬儿，相公再欺负扬儿，扬儿不给相公抱了.....”小画妖初夜被百般疼爱后，声音变得艳冶柔媚，带着点哑，还带着点委屈。

越是挤压推拒，就只让它进的更深。两人的身子在一次碰撞之后紧紧贴合在一起，片刻的僵直，一股白浊液体斜斜射在了扬儿身上。书生没有拔出来，而是抱着扬儿的身子向左边一带，扬儿则窝在和尚怀中，享受着余韵，他不由得面颊微微发烫，想到方才在的叫声也不知被多少同类听去了多少更是窘迫难当。

初尝人事的少年，云雨过后，神清气爽。一夜风雨停了，天边云层带了一圈璀璨的光晕，阳光从云层的缝隙中照下来。

5.朱户半开半掩，月色袅娜缱绻，翩跹钻入小人家

山间涌起雾气，瀑布凿开岩石，风起云涌。有一处清澈见底的河流，月色朦胧洒在河面上泛着碧光，潺潺的流水声仿佛感受到了生命的静美。扬儿坐在溪流边的草堆上，把小脚高高翘起，抿着小嘴抬眼看着书生轩，他要玩水，他要撒欢儿。

“扬儿真是顽皮。”书生轩宠溺的一笑。他单膝跪地手捧着那白皙的小脚，从怀着掏出一个东西套在他脚上，原来是一条非常精美带小铃铛的金脚链。

“卖画的银两，给扬儿的，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢~”说完便提起长衫往上游跑去，越跑越远，直到看见不就他的身影。书生轩只好陪着他玩，河中的水位到他的腰腹上面。

书生轩开始着急了，远处只见一件白色的长衫随着水流缓缓地推下来，落到书生轩身边，他抓着长衫，脑里浮现出扬儿全身赤裸的雪白酮体，眼色一沉，呼吸不由的加重了。书生轩已经耗尽了精力昏昏欲睡，慵懒而舒缓。

可这小扬儿突然灵蛇一般俯身下来，张口咬住了他的腰身。

书生明显感觉到水下的身体，从腿部向腰部，有一缕缕的东西缠过来，像藤缠树一般一点一滴，淋漓挥洒。他的身体和手一样柔软，攀着他的腰线，慢慢贴了上来。

像个小枝蔓一样，把他越缠越紧。

“扬儿，扬儿不乖，莫要再吓唬我了。”

“嘻嘻~那相公陪奴家玩儿”

“相公要教奴家作诗，作画，奴家见到过相公的画儿了~”书生轩伸手捉住他的腿，手下乱动的手成了催化剂，刺激着他渗出水液，凉意渗到深处时让人疑心自己被撕裂了，被一把并不锋利的冰刃，没有痛楚，只有摇晃的晕眩。

“扬儿说的可是....可是那日我画的那些不三不四的东西？”书生脸忽然燥热，一直是“非礼勿言、非礼勿视、非礼勿听”的书生自己个儿心神荡漾起来，他心跳得厉害，喉咙干得厉害。

“且住口....不许说。”他舌尖剐蹭敏感的小舌，舔舐细嫩的肌肤，在里面反复亲吻，柔软的纵横四处。他自然知道那是什么物件，后面一页比一页火辣，一篇比一篇姿势复杂。

“那画....唔...哈....”画妖胸前被温暖湿润的口腔包裹，牙齿在尖端，玩弄般来回亲昵地轻咬，发丝在锁骨处拂动，带来一阵阵瘙痒。另一处胸乳则被手覆盖，乳尖被捏在两指间夹起揉捏，伴随着偶尔的轻掐。

“对呀，那画中...男子赤条条地，交缠在一起在做什么，下面还连在一起。扬儿好生好奇......”浑身上下都被抽了骨头，任由舌尖肆虐，手脚全部瘫软成软趴趴的一团。

“可是，没人告诉扬儿，他们做什么，为什么扬儿.....看不懂呢？”敏感处被反复刺激，小画妖想揪住什么来缓解滔滔的情潮，却只能徒然无力的颤抖，只好与书生两手交缠，一手掐住另一手的掌心。

身体好像不是自己的，灵魂好像游离体外，只有腿心处冰火两重天的感官仍在，牵着那团缥缈的云雾。

“相公，扬儿想学.....教我.....”双唇向触，是那种单纯地碰到一起，扬儿调皮地伸出舌头舔了舔他的薄唇，湿软的小舌轻轻顶入口中。在花楼，见了不少风花雪月事儿，也耳闻了不少新奇体位，除了学会了给人扣交同时套弄肉柱揉捏囊袋以外，扬儿一双小手难耐地隔着衣服在书生后背上下游移。

“上面是三个男子，相公可做不到，相公只能.....这样教你。”书生好心，耐心作出回答，举一反三地左右开弓，照顾着扬儿的两粒乳珠，碾磨吮吸，差点让扬儿爽得泄身。

“痒，痒，别.....不要欺负扬儿了.....”扬儿身子一颤，险些仰倒，见那和尚虽好奇地触碰一番，没有更激烈的动作才松了一口气，拉他手放到自己的大腿内侧。扬儿光溜溜地被抱着作出示范，他有些害羞地遮着下体。

床边悬着罗帐，风起绡动，罗帐飞扬，隐约露出里面的风景。小画妖脸色微红，乌黑的发丝披散开来，有几缕被汗水黏在了脸颊上，虽是个男子，但此时的娇憨诱人并不输与任何女儿家。

“扬儿可要相公继续？扬儿说不要，那便是不要了。”似乎有些缺氧了，娇嫩的唇里溢出呻吟，书生轩温暖的大手由上自下抚过王耀的每一寸肌肤，手下的滑嫩触感让他爱不释手。

“难受，好难受，要，相公.....”像是题字抚摸琴弦，轻拢慢捻玩转挑逗，又像是作画挥毫泼墨，轻重缓急错落有致，欲望被短暂地纾解，又有更新更强烈的空虚感在体内蔓延。

“要.....要相公继续，教扬儿，要相公......”竟顺从地大张双腿，未经太多人事的穴口和玉茎毫不保留地展露在外人面前。的确是美，书生赞叹地摸上玉茎开始上下撸动，直到腿根不停地抽搐着，全身都舒服地颤抖了起来，太过舒爽已让他无法开口。

“唔.....慢一些....慢一些....扬儿怕疼，怕.....”书生轩沾着液体的手指，依旧很灵巧的探入了他后方的穴口，后穴突如其来的充实感让敏感的小画妖有些不知所措，他一直咬牙坚持着。

像被欺负哭了一般，扭动着腰肢想要挣脱。一下下打在书生身上小拳头可有可无，眉间朱砂愈发生动，全然完全忘记了自己是会法术的。

“扬儿最乖了，疼了叫出来，相公就停，相公就不要了，可好？”书生轩疼爱扬儿疼爱的紧，听他不住口的呻吟便缓了缓，揉了揉已经被撑到极致的穴口，提着腰肢再次缓慢插入，直到两个沉甸甸的肉囊碰到了臀肉。

书生轩看似文绉绉的，可那阳物却异常很大，粗壮的茎物上分布着粗细不一的血管，小穴里的暖肉开始挤压阳物，似有千百天小舌在舔舐着那般舒爽。

“嗯~唔唔唔....不要停....”他摇头，不断摇头，双手紧紧抓着书生瘦弱的后背，抓出了数条红痕，一夕天堂，一夕地狱，强烈的快感一波一波地侵袭着全部，什么修仙，什么飞升都抛之脑后，只剩下体内不断抽动的阳物和快感。

“扬扬，不是要相公教你，跟我念一句，读了就不痒了‘将屌插屁眼里’‘片刻屁眼中搔痒’”。

“我不，扬儿不认得字.....”被情欲深深折磨，只求后头插弄得舒爽，没心思享受闺房戏乐，一直摇头不要学。可书生却不知他的这份羞涩，出口成章，字正腔圆，依旧一本正经教他淫乱的诗词。

“扬儿，说不出口....”书生又往前挺腰，阳根便被吞入更深，往后缩臀，甬道内销魂处便被指腹揉弄，快感铺天盖地泼洒，进退不得。股间酸麻一波波扩散至脊柱，前根饱胀勃动，精关敏感。

“含一含，舔一舔，也很舒服。遂又抽送，抽一迎……一凑一送。”

“含一含，再舔一舔……读了，相公就不要....念了，片刻屁眼....屁眼，唔....扬儿屁眼搔痒。”书生轩按照他读的，深插进去，扬儿就瘙痒而爽快，忍不住就张口细细喘息起来，只顶了几下，面颊潮红发烫就讨饶了。

书生轩看他，一边安抚，一边问他怎么了，一手伸进他大腿内侧，抬高一条腿，露出那窄小的穴口，另一只手扶住阳根顶入其中，缓缓往里插送。甬道收缩蠕动，每吞没一寸，肉壁便将柱身紧紧裹住。

“要去了，要去了.....相公，不行了....太深了。”整根没入、交合相嵌的一刹，某种异样的快感突然袭来，酥麻感也变得强烈起来，全无准备，被生生顶出了一声娇软呻吟。见到扬儿这样的反应，书生又深插两次后猛地拔出，霪水喷射而出，穴口无法闭合地收缩着。

“好舒服，扬儿，我这般过分，扬儿可觉得痛？”小小的声音在氤氲的水汽中渐渐模糊，终也是隐入暖香，消失不见。小画妖在水下无比舒坦了。瘫在他怀中，已经高潮了足足五次。精水流尽，阳根疲软，一双眼眸半寐，神情迷离且陶醉。

被抱着回房，红帐幔落，凝玉纤脂映入江边泡影，本就是两个单纯的人，一下一下只重不轻，他的淫色放浪全交给你。

6.月浅浅，风翦翦，花深深，柳阴阴

万物皆有情，情始自然生。

城中的姑娘形形色色，娇蛮可爱，温柔端庄，冰冷美艳，玲珑活泼他都不要，别人打趣他，他就躲开早早回家寻他的小画儿。那个小小的一只，有点可爱，却又倔强的温柔，眼眸如水清澈的小扬儿。

披星戴月归家，露水还沾在小扬儿嫣红的唇瓣上，清亮的晃了人的眼，夜晚枕侧传来的小小的呼吸声，丝丝暖香彼此交错相缠，让人心安宁静。

画里的留白，虽不着一笔，却造就了整幅画的意境，情自成一格，纯朴自然，如明月清风，只是本色使然，不着痕迹。日子一年一日的过着，扬儿乖巧懂事，日夜照顾书生的饮食起居，偶尔使用一点妖术，助书生妙笔生花画出一幅又一幅的美图。

他在家洗衣、做饭、锄禾摘星，也会捕捉一些野味来玩儿。书生轩抱得美人归之后，也博得了更多商贾的认可，画作卖出的银两，除了添置些文房四宝之外，全部拿来买扬儿喜欢的吃食和首饰了。

又是一个春夜，小画妖耳朵被吻的犹如一块血玉，拥着他的人说，“不出几日，相公有了银两，便给扬儿换大房子可好？”

“不要。”

“那给扬儿买很多烧饼，都买给扬儿，可好？”

“好~”

“那今后扬儿喜欢什么就给扬儿买什么，可好?”

“好~”

“此生都如此对你，可好?”

“好~”

“世世都如此对你，可好?”

“好。”

又一个时辰过去了，一番借着余韵的温存，书生咬着他的耳垂追问：“怎么还饿？是相公没喂饱扬儿么？”


End file.
